On Watch
by Windblown.child
Summary: The dwarves have strange customs, but Bilbo is more than interested in learning about them. Seriously smutty.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is a bit kinkier than I usually write, but it was a special request from a friend.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings, any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works, or Peter Jackson's versions.

* * *

On Watch

Bilbo stared at the ponies. There were 16 in varying shades of black, brown, and white. They were all very hairy, ate a lot of grass, and pooped often. Even though the hobbit had wanted to join in the evening watch rotation when their adventure began, three nights spent staring at the docile ponies had bored him almost to tears. The rest of camp was set on the other side of the small hill and the halfling could neither see the fire, or hear his companions.

He sat on a log, resting his elbows on his knees and dug his toes into the soft grass. Ori had long ago brought him dinner and the moon was almost directly overhead, shining enough light to avoid any presents left by the ponies. Bilbo sighed again. Boredom was not something he was accustomed to in the slightest.

At Bag End he would simply pick up a book or sit on his bench and smoke while watching his neighbors. On the road there wasn't much to do. Even less so when on watch far from the others and their easy conversation. He couldn't even smoke to pass the time because his supply was already dangerously low and he didn't want to run out completely. Bilbo suddenly wished that Gandalf had not left the company three days previously for surely he would have sat up with the hobbit.

At long last, Gloin ambled over the hill and relieved the poor burglar from his watch. The camp was always surprisingly still and quiet when the hobbit returned but he didn't bother to inquire in favor of curling up by the fire and promptly falling asleep.

Two nights later, the halfling was wondering what he must have done to anger Thorin enough to assign him a whole week of pony watch. Irritated at the princely dwarf, he threw a stick as hard as he could towards the group of ponies. One furry beast raised its head and glared at the hobbit. Of course he would have managed to hit Thorin's mount and it would have just as quelling of a stare as its master but Bilbo couldn't really care. It had been quite a little stick after all.

He turned his mind towards what the group of dwarves could be doing without his presence. Singing or playing music, most likely. Or they could be discussing their adventure, leaving him out. Maybe it was dwarf business and they didn't want the hobbit to hear.

"Stupid Thorin."

"Stupid ponies."

"Stupid adventure."

Bilbo sighed and stopped digging up the moss with his toes. At least it wasn't cold or raining and dinner had been filling. But now that he had wondered what the dwarves got up to when he wasn't around, he was quite curious. The halfling stood and stared through the dense trees. There was no echo of deep bellied laughter or glow of a fire through the trees but something pushed him to take a few steps back towards the camp.

"Damn my Took blood." The burglar whispered to himself and moved quietly through the trees.

If he had been less focused on remaining silent and unseen by the camp, Bilbo Baggins might have listened before he could make it out through the trees. There were no rumbling dwarf songs or booming laughs echoing through the trees, only harsh voices. When the hobbit looked upon the dwarven camp, his mouth gaped open and his face flushed before all of his blood seemed to flow much lower again.

In a gap between dwarves, the hobbit could see Fili's blond hair glowing in the firelight, spread out on the ground. Someone was straddling his hips, pushing at his jacket, deftly undoing buckles and ties before leaning down and kissing the young dwarf soundly. Bilbo realized it was Kili grinding his lithe body against his brother's while the rest of the company watched and called out encouragements. The burglar fled back to the ponies as silently as he could and stared in horror at their furry rumps.

It wasn't that his delicate hobbit sensibilities were affronted by the sight of someone being intimate. He had simply been unprepared for it to be so passionate and he silently thanked Thorin for leaving him on pony watch every night. Dwarves were just too strange for his simple tastes and Bilbo wished he was back in his cozy hole with nothing more important to do than deciding what to have for his next meal. He would watch his neighbors from the bench by the road and dote on his ever expanding family as he pleased. The halfling suddenly realized he never imagined Bag End full of younglings.

Closing his eyes to block out the ponies, Bilbo drew up an image of the finest lass in all of Hobbiton, Lily Brown. He pictured her blushing cheeks and curly hair but there was no longing in his heart. Indeed he had never seriously considered marrying any of the eligible ladies simply because he had no desire to. Before he could follow that line of thought any further, Dwalin approached and relieved the halfling of his watch. As the burglar lay out his blanket, he couldn't bear to raise his eyes to look directly at the piles of leather and limbs that was Fili and Kili.

Gandalf returned early the next day but left before the sun had begun to fall lower in the sky again. Bilbo was left following the line of dwarves, right behind Fili and Kili. The two young dwarves always rode side by side where they could and were talking softly between themselves. All the halfling could see was the brunette pulling desperately at his brother's clothes and kissing him fiercely. His face flushed and the burglar suddenly found the back of his pony's head to be very interesting.

Being brighter than the average dwarf, Bilbo realized that he had pony watch whenever the wizard was gone as a convenient way of keeping him away from camp. That night he hadn't waited for the order from Thorin and simply disappeared into the trees. Once alone, images came to mind of unabashed lust and shameless displays of intimacy. As the first flush of embarrassment faded, the hobbit wondered what it would be like to be so free with his body.

He looked down at himself and blushed right to the tips of his ears to realize that his body had reacted without his permission. Almost hesitantly the halfling brushed his fingertips over his half hard length and his hips twitched forward at the sensation. As he had accumulated years alone in Bag End, the desire of anything of the sort had faded. But now there was something about the sight of Fili and Kili pressed so close together that made him want to explore the sensation of his hand on himself.

It was easy to open his trousers and slip his fingers inside. He gasped at the cool softness of his fingers on his heated flesh before gripping himself more tightly. The motions came back easily to the hobbit and he was soon stroking his hard cock in earnest. All too soon he went over the edge of bliss and spilled across the sandy ground. Stars danced before the halfling's eyes as he fought to bring his panting breaths under control.

Glancing around, Bilbo quickly kicked loose sand over the mess he had made and tucked himself away. Part of the pleasure had been the thrill of doing such an act in the open, he was sure. Any of the dwarves could have wandered over and caught him but the thought made his cock twitch again. Was that why Fili and Kili seemed so desperate in their touches and possessive kisses? The burglar wondered what it would be like to be so exposed before the company of dwarves, alone in their midst, but caressed by their eyes.

He suddenly realized that he had gotten to his feet and taken several steps towards the camp. Bilbo was overwhelmed with the desire to see if the young dwarves were again displaying themselves. He was not disappointed as he peeked around a tree and found the brothers wrestling for dominance before the others. The sight made his skin warm and he cast his gaze around their companions.

Bofur unabashedly pushed his trousers down, letting the cool air play over his sensitive skin. Oin and Gloin watched appreciatively, but kept their hands on their pipes. Bombur predictively nibbled on some trail roots while casting silent glances at the pair rubbing furiously against each other. Dwalin had his hips and thighs bared and let out a pleased rumble as Fili managed to push open his brother's jacket. Bilbo's mouth went dry as he saw the line of shiny piercings trailing up the underside of the warrior's cock. Balin chuckled something to Bifur who looked slightly confused before whittling on a piece of wood. Dori had his hands clasped tightly over young Ori's eyes even as Nori let out a whoop of encouragement when the blonde dwarf pulled back on Kili's hair, trailing his mouth along the taut skin.

The only dwarf that the burglar could not see was Thorin but his attention was brought back to the brothers when Kili let out a moan of delight. Bilbo felt his pants tighten as the brunette begged for more, head pressed against the ground and hips pointed in the air. Fili stripped the younger dwarf with an easy familiarity, baring the round globes of his ass and grabbing them possessively. The older dwarf caressed his brother's back and hips before the light of the fire caught on something shiny between the brunette's cheeks.

Fili tapped the metal object and Kili let out a surprised cry that went straight to Bilbo's groin. Slowly and deliberately, the blond dwarf gripped the metal object between his brother's legs, twisting and thrusting it until the brunette couldn't make a coherent word and his legs shook. Bofur had his fingers pinched tight around the base of his member, keeping his release at bay. Nori had already spilled on the ground and only lazily fondled himself as he watched the blonde remove the metal device from his brother.

Bilbo saw the curve pinch into a narrow waist before flaring outward again and the hobbit wondered what it would feel like to be so stretched by the smooth piece of metal. He finally allowed his hands to reach for the buttons on his trousers but before he could more than brush the worn material, he was pressed suddenly against the tree he was hiding behind and a calloused hand landed over his mouth, stifling his scream. The strength of the body pressing firmly along his body felt like stone as the hobbit wriggled to get away.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching the ponies." Thorin growled into the burglar's tapered ear before reaching down with his free hand and palming the bulge between his legs. "Has watching my nephews excited you?"

He squeezed and Bilbo tried to whimper through the hand over his mouth. "They do know how to put on a show." The dwarf and the hobbit looked through the trees to where Fili was buried to the hilt in his brother, head thrown back and hair swinging wildly.

The only movement he was allowed was to rock his hips slightly into the heavy hand and quiver as a hot breath of air caressed his ear. "Or would you rather be in their place, ridden senseless with the other's eyes upon you?"

Bilbo's knees failed at the rumble of the dwarf's chest and his teeth on his skin. He could feel the rumbling laughter of the dwarf and the hand on his groin squeezed again. "I would watch you bare yourself, no one else allowed to touch you. Only I could give you pleasure."

The hobbit nodded furiously and Thorin's hand loosened over his mouth, fingers tracing the plump flesh. "Please." Vaguely, he wondered what had happened to his delicate hobbit sensibilities and then the dwarf pressed him tighter against the tree and he whimpered.

"Will you let me have you?" Desire roughened his deep voice.

"Yes!" Bilbo staggered as he was suddenly released.

Thorin grabbed the burglar's wrist and pulled him on shaking legs through the trees. When they entered the circle of light, the dwarf shouted something in Khuzdul at the pair rutting furiously on the ground. Fili withdrew from his brother with a wet pop and had to brace himself as he swayed. It was all Kili could do not to press backwards, seeking the hard flesh so suddenly absent. The prince returned to the seat he had claimed early in the night, positioning Bilbo to stand before him.

"Gloin, go watch the ponies. And take Ori with you." Bilbo watched in fascination as the brunette dwarf's most inner muscles clenched and fluttered, suddenly bereft of pressure. "Now, take your time Fili."

Bilbo couldn't focus on the caresses the blond traced up his brother's spine as Thorin's firm hands landed on his hips. Clever fingers danced around to cup his hardness as the other hand flicked over his nipple. The halfling bit hard on his lip to keep silent but the hands were unrelenting as they opened the buttons of his shirt and pushed his trousers out if the way.

The rest of the company was having a difficult time deciding which panting pair to focus on and their eyes raked hungrily down the halfling's bare chest. Before he came to terms with the reality of being stripped before the dwarves, Bilbo was naked and drawn back to sit on Thorin's thighs. As the dwarf used his own legs to spread the burglar's, Fili slid back into his brother, both moaning at the sensation. The hobbit was swept up in the sounds of the dwarves around him and the feel of Thorin's hands on his skin.

There was a time that the halfling would have been completely ashamed of his wanton behavior, watching others take pleasure in their bodies, and stripped bare for them as well. Proper meant nothing to the burglar as he whimpered for more and moaned for everything. Clever dwarf fingers held him securely, tracing over curves and pinching his pebbled nipples before dropping lower prodding the delicate skin behind his bollocks. Bilbo could not have gotten away if he had wanted to, but he did not want to escape. He let the dwarf play him like a familiar instrument and he loved the pleasure shining on the other's faces.

Fili and Kili find their completion quickly in each other's bodies and slump bonelessly before the fire to watch their uncle and the burglar. Bilbo was close to his finish with a few strokes and Thorin's mouth on his neck but the dwarf stopped his movements and withdrew a leather strip from his pocket. The hobbit let out a yelp of surprise when the prince bound his throbbing organ and his release was thwarted. With firm caresses and words in his tapered ear, the dwarf quieted the halfling.

"Be still, there is more pleasure to be had." Bilbo vaguely nodded his head where it rested against the broad shoulder and flexed his hands for some control.

"Dwalin." Thorin caught the attention of the bald dwarf and motioned for the shining metal device Kili had worn.

The dwarves' eyes gleamed in anticipation as the warrior handed over oil and the plug. Bilbo could feel his pulse quicken, sending throbbing echos of denied pleasure to his bound cock and he licked his lips. He had expected it to be cold against his sensitive skin, but the metal was warm and slick, gliding around his tight hole. The hobbit opened his legs wider, begging for more and his eyes rolled back as he was slowly breached.

Thorin's breath was hot against the halfling's neck and shoulder but he kept his motions smooth and gentle. Small hands clenched in his armor and the breathy moans were quickly driving him wild. Not to mention the feel of the hobbit squirming on his lap, rubbing deliciously against his own hardness. He worked the metal phallus deeper into the burglar until it was seated completely and he stilled, letting the smaller creature become accustomed to the sensation.

When Bilbo rocked his hips and pressed against Thorin still holding the flared base, the dwarf began in earnest. He fucked the hobbit thoroughly until their companions found release a second time and the burglar screamed for his own pleasure. Deftly, the prince removed the leather strip and gave one long stroke of his flushed cock. The dwarf bit down on the halfling's shoulder as watched Bilbo spill furiously across his hand and the ground.

Blood was rushing in the hobbit's ears as his vision cleared. He was collapsed on Thorin's lap, held carefully in place until the dwarf removed the metal plug and let their legs relax. Bilbo felt completely boneless until a gentle breeze played across his bare chest. Thorin growled when he shivered and pulled the smaller creature close. They were content to remain still as the others cleaned themselves up and prepared for sleep, discussing the nights entertainment as if the Shireling wasn't feet away.

Finally set back on his feet, the burglar donned his cold clothes and set out his own pallet for the night. Despite the wanton behavior his Took side had shown, the taller dwarves did not seem to look upon him any differently. Bofur even smiled at him sleepily.

"That was quite the display, Master Baggins."

The sudden appearance of Thorin at his side would have startled the halfling if he wasn't so relaxed. "I suppose I will still have to watch the ponies when Gandalf is away?"

"That was simply to not overwhelm you with our customs." Almost hesitantly, the dwarf laid out his blanket next to the burglar.

"Quite an enjoyable custom." The hobbit desperately wanted to sleep but he forced his eyes open to look at the prince. "Tell me more about it."

Thorin seemed unable to pick his words for a moment. "It is a comfort to the company, among other things."

"I wouldn't have guessed that." But try as he might, Bilbo could not keep sleep at bay any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This is a bit kinkier than I usually write, but it was a special request from a friend.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings, any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works, or Peter Jackson's versions.

* * *

On Watch

True to his word, Thorin did not allow Bilbo to return to pony watch, but would pull him tightly to his chest and watch FIli and Kili battle for dominance. Fingers danced over the hobbit's chest and arms, raising goose pimples in their path. The halfling sighed and relaxed completely into the larger dwarf's chest, reaching back to wrap his fingers around the long braids that fell over his shoulders.

Bilbo was drunk on the attention. Thorin learned his body fully and enjoyed nothing more than to bring the hobbit to the edge over and over as the rest of the company watched. Days passed quickly as they all looked forward to the next camp and bets were placed quietly on how long the king could make the burglar last.

Unfortunately, Gandalf appeared on the trail ahead the possessive arm around the halfling's shoulders was dropped. Three days on and even Bilbo was ready to ask the wizard to leave. Now that he had experienced true euphoria at the hands of the dwarf prince and the hunger in the other's eyes, he wanted more. When Nori's pony caught a rock in its hoof, Bilbo took the opportunity to dash off into the bushes for a little relief.

The sight of the Shireling leaning against a tree, head resting on one arm was familiar to the dwarf prince. Thorin pressed himself fully against the burglar's back, covering his frantically stroking hand and slowing it. Bilbo whined and pushed back, ready to beg for release if he had to.

"Please Thorin, I want - I need you." Carefully, the dwarf pushed the collar of the halfling's shirt out of the way and bit his shoulder. "Just take me now!"

He desperately wanted to give the burglar what he wanted, but Thorin held back. "That would not be appropriate yet."

Bilbo let his other hand be moved to the trunk of the tree and whined again when his trousers were pushed to the ground. "Appropriate?" Another groan slipped past his lips as the dwarf nudged one bare foot out of the pile of cloth and his legs wider. "I am hardly concerned with appropriate."

"There is tradition that must be observed before I can claim you." The dwarf's strong hands flexed convulsively on the halfling's hips, surely leaving bruises. "But I still wish to see you on the very edge of pleasure, even if the wizard will not leave."

"Yes, anything!"

The hobbit could hear the dark amusement in Thorin's laugh and feel it against his chest. "Perhaps in the future you will not be so free with your words." One calloused hand settled on Bilbo's weeping cock again and any concern he might have had at the words was wiped from his mind.

It did not take long for the halfling to find his pleasure and paint the tree with messy stripes but the dwarf did not release him. Instead, Thorin bent the burglar further forward and fumbled in his pocket for a vial. Once his thick fingers were coated in oil, he expertly fingered the hobbit. Bilbo tried to angle his hips to get the twisting fingers to touch the spot deep inside that sent fireworks exploding behind his eyes but the prince denied him.

He wasn't sure he could come again so soon, but the burglar wasn't going to complain at the treatment. And then the probing fingers were gone and Bilbo whined in protest again. Thorin's hips stuttered against the halfling, but he stopped himself, reveling in the surprised squeak when cold metal touched his heated flesh. The hobbit recognized the feel of the plug and wriggled back for more movement, only to be stilled by a firm hand on his hips.

"I want to see your face when every step of the pony brings you pleasure."

Bilbo shivered in anticipation and desire but Thorin pulled away. The halfling was left leaning against the tree, trousers around his ankles and cool metal quickly warming between his legs. He quickly found that even stepping back into his clothes sent little quivers of pleasure up his spine and he bit his lip in anticipation. This was exactly what he needed.

An hour into the ride and the hobbit was ready to make some excuse to dash back into the trees. Every step the pony took jolted him in the saddle as it was, but add the plug pressing against the bundle of nerves and he was kept constantly on edge. Desperate to keep his predicament from the rest of the company, Bilbo let his pony slow to the back of the line and shifted in his saddle again.

A hand landed firmly on each shoulder and the hobbit nearly let out a shout of surprize. He realized it was only Fili and Kili and the burglar relaxed as much as the metal device would allow. The brunette dwarf leaned closer and kept his voice low.

"Seems like you're a little sore in the saddle, Mister Boggins."

"What would give you that idea?" The halfling hissed between his teeth in concentration.

"Either that or you've sat on something a bit distracting."

A thrum of excitement went through the Tookish Shireling knowing that the dwarf knew. "And if I may have?"

"It's good, but it's never quite enough, is it?" Kili smirked and Bilbo was reminded of how much he resembled Thorin on occasion and he caught that the archer was looking at his brother.

Fili's face was slightly flushed and his jaw was set as he sat stiffly on his pony. "Just wait until it's your turn, Kili. I'll make sure uncle doesn't stop for the whole day."

The brunette paled slightly at the threat but didn't rub it in that the two blondes had noticeable bulges and no way to finish the job for several hours. "So I take it it was Thorin that put you up to this?"

"Who else would have?"

"Good point." Fili added, trying to keep his voice even. "Though you have to admit that our uncle is very creative when it comes to wanting things he can't have."

"Well why can't he have me then?" Bilbo looked from one brother to the other for an explanation. "It's not like I would object."

"Those of the line of Durin don't like to share." Kili looked hard at the blonde dwarf, clearly marking his claim with his eyes.

Bilbo blushed that he was even having this conversation. "Doesn't he already with everyone watching?"

"While we dwarves don't like to share, we do enjoy showing off." Fili leered at his brother.

"Then why would he have to share me?"

"When a king takes a consort, there is tradition, of showing approval and loyalty."

Bilbo hardly noticed the rocking of his pony beneath him. "Go on?"

Another wicked smile came over the brothers and they let their voices drop even lower. "You would state your offer to become consort and Thorin would accept."

"Each member of the company will then come to you alone and accept you as consort."

"Once everyone has had their turn, then you and Thorin can do anything you like."

The halfling was still processing how Fili had said 'once everyone has had their turn' but his member gave a particularly noticeable throb and he had to resist rubbing himself through his trousers. "So how does one go about making their offer known?"

Fili and Kili spent the next two hours teaching the burglar a phrase in Khuzdul, finally satisfied with his pronunciation just when Thorin called a halt to the day's travel. Bilbo caught the tall dwarf's eye as he wandered away into the bushes and found a comfortable hollow in some tree roots. Thorin found the halfling laid out bare on a mossy bed, idly stroking his flushed shaft.

The prince went to his knees before the debauched burglar and grasped the metal phallus, turning it inside the hobbit until he begged and writhed on the ground. Bilbo forced the guttural dwarrow words out even as his eyes rolled back and his back arched in finally achieving his release. When he opened his eyes again, the dwarf's expression was unreadable.

"You do not know what you ask for."

"I know I would be yours, and your people's."

Thorin was desperately tempted. He would not have imagined that the quiet little hobbit they had met in the Shire would be hiding such desires. The conflict within the little creature called to his own past and suited the dwarf well. He wanted to claim the halfling completely, but also was unwilling to share in the slightest. Even allowing the others to watch was trying for his temper. But if he agreed to the tradition, he would never again have to resist what he wanted.

"On two conditions." Bilbo nodded eagerly. "You will not find your pleasure with them and you will remain in Erebor with me."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This is a bit kinkier than I usually write, but it was a special request from a friend.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings, any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works, or Peter Jackson's versions.

* * *

On Watch

Bilbo enjoyed the company of the dwarves throughout the day, telling riddles and making up songs as they rode. He also noticed that Thorin made a point of riding next to each member of the company in turn, speaking in low voices until the prince nodded and moved away. An expectant air followed them as the day passed into evening and it reached an almost palpable level when dinner was finished.

Gandalf abruptly stood, still puffing on his pipe. "I must leave. You will reach the edge of Mirkwood soon. Do not stray from the path, or you will never find your way out again." The wizard turned quickly and was gone into the darkness.

No one spoke as Bilbo looked around fretfully. Mirkwood was large and dangerous and now they were to have to wizard. Thorin stood and stared after the old man for some time before he looked to Gloin and nodded. The ginger dwarf stood and caught the hobbit's elbow, pulling him away from the fire.

"Wha-where are we going?"

"There is a small cave, for privacy."

"Privacy? Whatever for?" Bilbo didn't have to wait for an answer as he remembered his offer to Thorin and what it would entail.

They reached the small cave quickly to find blankets already laid out and a lantern partially shuttered nearby. Gloin lead the burglar to the blankets and Bilbo sat automatically. The dwarf was unreadable as he reached out one heavy hand and gently patted the halfling's curly head.

"You keep him well, and you won't have any bother out of anyone." With that, the dwarf disappeared back into the darkness.

A few moments later and Oin emerged from the trees. Bilbo wasn't sure if he should say anything to the dwarf, given he was a bit hard of hearing and had lost his ear trumpet. The healer managed to quirk one side of his mouth up in what might have been a smile as he ruffled the Shireling's hair. "Just make sure he lets you tend his wounds when he needs."

The halfling caught on to what was happening. Each dwarf would give his blessing to Bilbo as Thorin's consort and be allowed any physical touch before leaving again. What both terrified and thrilled the hobbit was Thorin's request not to take his pleasure in any of the others. He knew Gloin had a wife in the Blue Mountains and that excused him from any further action, but he wasn't sure what the rest of the company would do.

Bombur came next, surprisingly quiet through the brush despite his size. He pressed a quick kiss to the halfling's brow before straightening up. "I would be happy to learn more of your recipes from the Shire." Blushing, the rotund cook retreated, leaving the halfling to wonder who would visit him next.

Shy little Ori appeared, wringing his mittened hands and shuffling his feet. "The mountain held a grand library." The young dwarf blushed mightily but couldn't meet the hobbit's gaze where he knelt on the blankets. "I could teach you Khuzdul." Not expecting any answer, he swooped down and placed a dry kiss on each cheek before fleeing the small cave.

Nori had never really spoken much to the hobbit and the burglar did not know what to expect from the slippery fellow. Most certainly, he had not expected warm fingers to trace the shell of his ears, followed by cracked lips. "The prince chose well." As quick as the whisper had died in the cave, the dwarf was gone, leaving the halfling with a pleasant shiver crawling down his spine.

Gray haired Dori approached next, licking his lips in anticipation. Bilbo remained relaxed as the dwarf knelt behind him, touching his shoulders and arms as if he would break. "You bring a bit of sunlight to his shadowed heart." Goose pimples lept up as the cool air brushed his newly bared chest and a soft mouth traced his shoulder and neck. But it wasn't the firm possessive kisses of the prince.

When Bifur came out of the shadows, the burglar stiffened. The dwarf was often short tempered and it didn't help that the halfling couldn't understand any of his mutterings. Though the toymaker had never made a move against him, having an axe buried in one's head couldn't be healthy. Surprisingly, Bifur pulled the hobbit into a proper kiss before leaning back to press one hand to his heart and then Bilbo's.

Bofur was clutching his hat in his hands, wringing the worn leather in his strong hands. He stood uneasily beside the blankets for a moment. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bilbo reached out one small hand and before he knew it, the dwarf had pushed him back on the blankets and his shirt was pushed away. The miner was fairly devouring the burglar's chest, tweaking one nipple as he licked and bit the other until he could only breath in great gasping breaths.

The halfling lay still on the blankets, taking advantage of his solitude to get his breathing back under control before the next dwarf would appear. An appreciative hum made the burglar look over and he wasn't surprised to see Fili and Kili looking him over like a piece of meat. He knew he must look a sight, shirt forgotten around his shoulders and bright red bites across his chest. Each step the dwarves took closer to the hobbit sent his heart racing in anticipation.

It was easy to imagine it was their uncle's large hands caressing his skin and pulling at his trousers, but there were too many limbs. Fili and Kili knelt together before the halfling, each straddling a bare leg. Bilbo cracked his lust heavy eyes to see them share a fierce possessive kiss above him before thick fingers skimmed up the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He let his head fall back against the blankets and stifled a moan of pleasure with his fist.

The halfling couldn't keep track of whose hands were where as one of the brothers slowly stroked his cock and the other fondled his balls. When cold slick fingers touched his puckered hole, Bilbo tried to jerk back only to be held down by the dwarves. The unfamiliar touch was gentle in opening the burglar, but as they thrust deeper, they carefully avoided the bundle of nerves. Bilbo bit hard on his fist to quell the mindless begging that wanted to burst forth.

"No wonder uncle wants to keep you all to himself." Kili wasn't unaffected by the feeling of the burglar writhing and clenching around his fingers.

"It almost makes me willing to share." Fili agreed, tracing one finger around his brother's digits buried in the halfling.

"He needs you."

"More than he'll ever admit."

The siblings slowed their ministrations, allowing the hobbit to breathe easier, still occasionally whimpering. Unexpectedly, they switched their positions, and Fili stretched Bilbo further. It was all the little burglar could do to keep from spilling himself right there despite his promise to Thorin. Blessedly, the brothers relented and left the halfling laying bonelessly on the blankets.

The halfling was utterly wrecked and quivered as a cool breeze played over his heated flesh. He had lost count of how many dwarves had already visited him in the little cave, and couldn't name whoever may be next. When Balin's gray beard caught his eye, Bilbo tried to sit up and cover himself. Gently, the aged dwarf pushed him back down and settled between his knees.

All conscious thought fled the halfling's mind when the dwarf lowered his clever mouth to his throbbing cock. Bilbo bit his fist hard enough to draw blood before Balin pulled away with a sinful pop of his lips. "Force is not always necessary to get your own way." The wise words hardly penetrated the lust filled fog that enveloped the hobbit, but the dwarf was not offended.

The lantern had begun to dim when the last dwarf approached and Bilbo felt a thrill echo across his bared body. Dwalin was a tried warrior, powerfully built, and hiding a row of wicked piercings under his small clothes. He was glad the respite had allowed his body to calm or otherwise there would be no hope of keeping his word to Thorin. Surely the tattooed dwarf would bend the burglar to his will and he wasn't sure he could refuse even if he wanted to.

Dwalin wasted no time in shedding his clothes, baring his adorned member to the chill air and the halfling's gaze. Bilbo sat up on his knees to get closer, admiring the finely worked metal. He wanted to reach out and touch the firm flesh and see just how warm the piercings were but his curious hand was stopped. "Do you trust me to protect Thorin?"

It was the first time he had been asked a question and it startled the hobbit. Unable to find his voice, Bilbo nodded.

"And do you trust me to protect what is his?"

Another nod.

"Allow me to show you the care I would take and you need never fear another dwarf, man, or elf."

"Yes."

Dwalin kept the halfling on his knees, gently bending him forward as he knelt behind the smaller creature. He was still quite loose from Fili and Kili's ministrations and the warrior coated his cock in oil. When the dwarf pressed into Bilbo's tight hole, the hobbit could feel each piercing slip through the ring of muscle. The burglar couldn't help going limp in the warrior's hands, focusing on breathing around the delicious feeling of fullness.

Carefully, the dwarf pulled the burglar upright until he was straddling the larger dwarf's hairy thighs, knees not touching the blankets on either side. Dwalin wrapped his powerful arms around the hobbit and thrust. Bilbo knew he could easily crush the air from his lungs, but he trusted the battle scarred dwarf not to harm him in any way. He also quickly learned that the bald dwarf was infallibly accurate as each stroke sent the hard length stroking over the little bundle of nerves.

Bilbo saw stars as he raced towards his peak. Even the thought of his promise to Thorin was not enough to hold his body back as it was expertly assaulted. He thought the end was near just as an iron grip clasped the base of his cock, pressing hard behind his balls. The hobbit couldn't help the frustrated cry as darkness surrounded him.

When the halfling woke, fingers were gently tracing over his body and he felt like he was floating. The touches were soothing and familiar, even though his eyes were still closed, Bilbo knew who lay beside him.

"Thorin."

The prince let his fingers rest on the burglar's lips, puffy from use as his eyes slowly opened. Even in the low lamplight Thorin was enthralled by the color and loyalty there. "I hardly deserve you."

Bilbo darted out his tongue to catch the rough fingers and sucked them into his mouth. He smirked wickedly around the digits and lathed them with attention as the dwarf gaped. Gently, the hobbit bit the pad of one finger and Thorin hissed, rolling over the naked halfling. As the cold metal of his belt and armor touched his skin, the burglar gasped and writhed, only managing to rub harder against the dwarf.

Thorin had his trousers open in an impressively short amount of time and lifted the hobbit's knees over his shoulders. "I will have you."

The dwarf brought his hips down to rub against Bilbo's, drawing a moan from his lips. "And no one else will ever touch you."

"Except if I wish it." A thrust punctuated the prince's words and the halfling tried to roll their lengths together for relief.

Thorin took advantage of the burglar's body still being loose from Dwalin's ministrations and pressed himself fully inside the welcoming heat. Rumbling Khuzdul words spilled from the prince's lips but Bilbo was deaf to his words, lost in his own world of sensation. The hobbit came before the dwarf could touch his hard member, painting messy stripes over his belly and Thorin's armor.

Completely engulfed by the heat of the halfling's body, the dwarf prince knew he was home. Erebor could be won or lost and he would be unconcerned as long as he had the burglar. Thorin was quiet when he fell over the edge of completion, hips thrusting erratically and strong hands squeezing the hobbit's soft flesh. Slowly the dwarf lowered Bilbo's legs and kissed him softly. The hobbit was struggling to keep his eyes open, making the dwarf quirk one side of his mouth in smile.

"Sleep, Little One."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This is a bit kinkier than I usually write, but it was a special request from a friend.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings, any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works, or Peter Jackson's versions.

* * *

On Watch

Bilbo was sure the entire mess of trying to get through Mirkwood was his fault. If only he hadn't said that the worst was behind them as they took in the sight of Erebor for the first time. At last they were finally making their way up the stone side of the mountain towards the hidden door.

Once there, the company gladly shed their packs and set about making camp. Durin's day was still a week away despite all the trouble they had encountered since Rivendell. Bilbo sat off to one side, remembering the gentle sounds of falling water and the lilting elvin voices. Thorin had immediately disliked Lord Elrond simply because his ears were pointed but the hobbit had no grudge against the fair folk.

The elves of the Greenwood, however, were much less savory. Their beauty was no less than that of the elves of Imladris and their music just as enchanting, but their treatment of the dwarves raised an uncharacteristic fury in the hobbit. Bilbo felt no guilt at stealing food and causing small chaos around the palace before rescuing the dwarves.

By the time they were all safe and sound in Laketown and his own cold abated, the hobbit was in a state of severe sexual frustration. The dwarves were busy procuring supplies and forging weapons and it seemed every human with a title wanted Thorin's time. No one would allow the halfling out of his room as they deemed him too fragile to be stressed by being surrounded by big folk. Bilbo was left with not much but his own hand and he tried to make the best of it.

Unfortunately, he had been spoiled by Thorin's touch and stroking himself only added fuel to the fire without being quite enough. Frustrated, the hobbit writhed on the bed, thrusting sharply into his fist, wishing he had oil to at least finger himself. He thought he would go mad if he did not have some relief but no amount of twisting his own nipples or fondling his balls was enough. Shouting in aroused anger, Bilbo let go of his straining member and flopped on the bed.

The fingers tracing up calf startled the halfling but he relaxed upon seeing his lover. "You look frustrated, Little One."

"You had better have oil in your pocket or I am going to scream."

"I think you will scream for me regardless."

Thorin dribbled oil along one thick finger before tracing the hobbit's entrance. Bilbo wantonly pushed his hips towards the dwarf and the prince complied, slipping into his flushed body and stroking just the right place to make the burglar see stars. Two fingers and the hobbit did scream as his muscles clenched and he spilled his seed across his belly.

The dwarf was content to lay beside his consort, but Bilbo had other ideas. He quickly straddled one of the prince's legs and pulled open his breaches. Half soft went to fully hard with only a few strokes and the burglar scooted down the bed. Though he had never performed this act, the halfling lowered his mouth and explored Thorin's cock.

Content to take his time, the dwarf directed Bilbo with groans, pulling his curly hair, and thrusting his hips enthusiastically. The hobbit quickly learned to avoid taking too much in order to not gag and brought his hand up to stroke what he couldn't suck. Thorin was reduced to a shaking mass of moaning dwarf and he flushed with wicked pride at having such an effect on the prince.

When the dwarf pulled at Bilbo's hair, he didn't want to stop and ignored Thorin's protests in order to suck harder. The dwarf arched off the bed when he came, gagging the hobbit and spraying thick ropes of seed across his face. Surprised by the suddenness of the prince's completion, he could only kneel between his legs, trying not to let the thick fluid drip in his eye. As his heartbeat slowed, Thorin took in his lover's flushed face and smiled. It was an arousing sight to see his hobbit so claimed.

Thorin was the first to pat out the smoldering remains of the hobbit's tunic when he reappeared in the tunnel. Concern was written across his face until Bilbo stood as tall as he could and gently kissed the dwarf. But all too soon they were all running for the cover of the mountain as Smaug took wing.

In only took until nightfall for Bilbo to realize that the King Under the Mountain was just as susceptible to gold lust as any of his ancestors. Thorin was enchanted by the mounds of gold and quickly forgot the threat of Smaug's return as he dug frantically for the Arkenstone. And to make matters worse, the rest of the company joined him at the expense of finding shelter should the dragon return. Only the burglar remained unaffected by the vast wealth.

Clever as he was, the hobbit took Balin's words to heart when he finally decided something needed to be done about Smaug's unexplained absence. Bilbo picked his way through the treasure, selecting rings that fit his fingers and bangles that shone on his wrists. He found a shiny shirt, light as a feather and clearly valuable but just the right size for him and fine chains of gold. As the halfling placed a golden circlet on his head, something among the treasures caught his eye. Despite never having seen it before, the burglar knew he had found the Arkenstone.

He tucked the stone away and waited for the rest of the company to become bored with the search and wander off for sleep. Eventually, Bilbo was left alone, only Thorin still pawing through the gold. It was a simple thing to catch the king's eye and wait for him, clad only in gold and Mithril and laid out on a bed of gold. When the dwarf took in the sight of his consort, golden haired and golden clad, he put aside the thoughts of cold gems and focused only on the treasure before him.

Bilbo raised one hand to still the dwarf settling between his legs and held out a package. "A gift for you, my king."

The leather wrapped parcel was pushed to the side as Thorin bent to kiss the hobbit. "You are the finest gift I could ask for."

Bilbo persisted and unwrapped the Arkenstone for the dwarf. Emotions flicked behind his blue eyes from suspicion to excitement before settling on desire. To the halfling's great surprise, Thorin closed his large hand over the stone and pushed it gently to the side.

"Clever burglar, bringing my two best treasures together."

The hobbit had almost expected the regal dwarf to snatch the gem and ignore him. Perhaps he would not need to be so concerned for their fate should Smaug return. Clever calloused fingers traced the gold chains where they lay over bare skin and devoured the sight or the halfling laid out among the precious metals. This was how Thorin always wanted the burglar, adorned in riches and ready for him.

Bilbo ignored the knowing wink from Balin when Thorin announced the Arkenstone returned thanks to the hobbit and work to begin on fortifications. The flurry of activity around him made the halfling feel out of place so he edged away to quieter passages in the mountain. No one noticed the tall figured steal into the mountain and pass into the king's chambers.

Fortifications consisted mainly of clearing away the rubble around the main gates and making sure they closed properly. But when Thorin and the rest of the company went to the balcony above the gate to survey the land, they were shocked to see the valley sprinkled with hundreds of fires. A single rider approached the gates on horse until he could be heard.

"I would treat with Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror."

Bilbo could see the fury in the king's face as he looked down on the man. "Who are you to seek parlay?"

"Smaug is dead. I have slain him. My people have made me king."

"A king of men has no business in a dwarven mountain!"

"Our town is destroyed and must be rebuilt. You can thank us by sharing your fortune." The human kept his voice even and calm.

"Never. The fortune is ours and belongs to dwarves alone."

"It wouldn't be yours if Smaug still lived."

"A technicality." Thorin dismissed the man's statement with a wave of his hand.

"I ask only for the gold to rebuild our city and for our people to live in peace."

"There is nothing you can do to make me part with a single piece of treasure!"

"Not even for your greatest treasure?"

"What do you mean?"

Bard raised one hand and in his fist the Arkenstone shone bright. "Give us a portion of the treasure for the return of the King's Gem."

"That is a relic of my people. How came you by it?"

"It was given to me by one of your own."

"They had no right! You will never see even a single coin of this treasure!" Thorin was fairly apoplectic with rage as he turned on his companions. "Who has betrayed me? Who?" Everyone stood in shock as the king rounded on them.

"It was no one along the gate, but one more wise than you." Bard shouted from his horse and when they looked, Gandalf stood next to the guardsman.

"Wizard! You have taken what is rightfully mine and given it to this arrogant whore's son?"

"Indeed I have. There are events that must come to pass."

"Cease your riddles. Kili, send them back down the valley." But the brunette didn't raise his bow as ordered.

"Useless boy." Thorin snarled and wrenched the bow from the younger dwarf's grasp. The arrow struck the ground between the horse's hooves and it whinnied in alarm before bolting back down the path.

Everyone remained silent as the king turned his back on the wizard, fists clenched angrily. "And so we shall go to war."

Bilbo's small voice was the first to break the stillness. "Must we really fight?"

Thorin seemed to grow in his rage, towering over the small hobbit. "They demand payment for what is rightfully mine!"

"But why not just give them some of the gold? Surely there is enough-"

The small burglar was knocked off his feet by the backhanded blow to his cheek. He was dazed and tried to blink to clear his eyes. Slowly, the dwarf king came back into focus and Bilbo struggled to hold back tears. Even after everything they had shared, riches were what mattered most to the dwarf. Deliberately, the halfling did not wipe at the blood trickling from his split lip or hide his eye already beginning to swell shut. Without another world, Thorin stalked away into the mountain.

Bofur offered another torn piece of his tunic to wipe away the blood and Dwalin moved to stand between the hobbit and the passageway the king had disappeared into. Balin offered his hand to help Bilbo stand and both Fili and Kili wrapped their arms around him. Ori looked like he was ready to give Thorin a taste of the old dwarfish iron but Dori and Nori held him back. Gloin joined Dwalin by the door while his brother pulled a jar of salve from his pocket. Bombur was arguing with Bifur in Khazad, shaking his head at his cousin's miming strangling the absent dwarf.

At last Bilbo felt well enough to stand on his own and shook off the rest of the company. "I'm quite fine, really."

"He had no reason to do that, Master Baggins." Bofur scowled towards the mountain.

"Just let us have a word with our uncle." Fili and Kili growled dangerously.

"No, no, I was out of place saying what I did." The burglar patted the brother's elbows and tried to extricate himself from the company.

Oin had the salve open and just about smeared it across the Shireling's face when Bilbo ducked away. "Don't - Er, I think I'll leave it for now. Thank you."

Before anyone could question his actions, the burglar ducked under Dwalin's arm and back into the mountain. As soon as he was out of sight, the halfling slipped on his ring and disappeared. He did not let the tears fall that night as the mountain became silent and his cheek ached. They only fell when the halfling curled up between Fili and Kili instead of next to the king.

Thorin tried to ignore the hard looks that the rest of his company gave him, but he knew that he deserved it. Bilbo did not deserve his anger for speaking his mind. If any one of the other dwarves had said the same thing, it would not have ended the same way. He wanted to apologize to the halfling, yet no words came to him and the burglar seemed to have vanished from his halls. No matter where he looked, the halfling was gone which frustrated the king even more as the gold lust left him completely.

Finally, the tall dwarf appeared at breakfast when the rest of the company was already eating and found the hobbit among them. The bruise was slowly fading from Bilbo's face but the sight of its green tinged edges made his heart sink. He had taken the halfling as his lover and now he turned away, bearing the mark of his hand upon his skin.

Balin caught sight of the king standing awkwardly just inside the door and nudged the hobbit. "I think Thorin is ready to talk."

Fili and Kili looked up when Bilbo stood and their eyes narrowed at their uncle. Ever they had looked up to the dwarf, but even they took the burglar's side and Thorin couldn't blame them. He was disgusted by his own actions and longed to atone but he feared that the burglar would not be so forgiving. If he were in the same position, Thorin was not sure he would forgive himself.

The dwarf startled when Bilbo gently touched his elbow, still closely watched by the rest of the company. "Shall we walk a little?" Even with his face swollen and bruised, the hobbit smiled sweetly up at him.

They reached a private room before the dwarf could get all of his thoughts in order but it suddenly didn't matter. Bilbo was still smiling at him, unafraid despite Thorin's grim face. He slowly sank to his knees before the hobbit and offered one of his boot knives, hilt first.

"Thorin, what are you doing?"

"It is abominable to lay hands on one's consort in anger and I have done so." He pressed the blade closer to the Shireling. "I will accept any punishment for your forgiveness."

"You great fool. I am not angry at you." The hobbit pushed the knife away but Thorin would not budge.

"It is a great insult to not have the debt repaid."

Bilbo wanted to throw his hands up in frustration but he was familiar with the stubbornness of dwarves and the importance of tradition to them. He took the cold knife from his lover's open palms and weighed it in his hands. "I will do this, if you agree to one thing."

"Anything."

"Just try to hear the counsel of others, even if you do not listen to it."

Thorin nodded as he took in the words and felt gentle fingers in his hair, tracing one of his braids. The shame of losing one of his braids would be miniscule compared to that of seeing the bruise glaring at him from the halfling's face. He could feel the air as the knife passed close to his scalp and the slight tug as it strained against the dark strands. And then it was done. Slowly the dwarf looked up at his lover, still holding the severed lock. Bilbo held less than an inch of hair between his fingers before letting it flutter to the ground.

"I told you wasn't angry."

The king hesitantly reached out for the hobbit and Bilbo allowed himself to be pulled close. He wrapped his arms tight around the halfling, intending never to let go. Thorin could have sighed in happiness when he felt clever fingers slide through his hair and hold him even closer. Their moment was interrupted by running feet in the corridor and Kili sliding to a stop just inside the room.

"Thorin, Elves have arrived to aid the men!"

Instantly, the dwarf was on his feet and half way out of the room before he stopped and turned to the hobbit. "I have heard you Bilbo, and I intend to right another wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This is a bit kinkier than I usually write, but it was a special request from a friend.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings, any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works, or Peter Jackson's versions.

* * *

On Watch

It wasn't until nightfall that Thorin returned to the mountain. In his absence, the company had found all manner of armor and weapons and prepared them for battle, even though they were hopelessly outnumbered. Even Bilbo wore the shirt of mithril mail and had Sting buckled at his hip. Everyone gathered around the king as the gates were closed, waiting to hear what news he returned with.

"I have been to speak with Bard and Thranduil." To their shock, Thorin held up his hand and in it shone the Arkenstone. "We have no need to go to war."

The dwarf lord met Bilbo's gaze. "There are some things more important than gold."

Soon after the truce with the men and elves, the rumblings of another army came. Dwarves from the East, from the Iron Hills, lead by Dain Ironfoot arrived at the mountain. The meeting of kin was welcome but short lived. A man rode hard up the valley to the mountain to bring tidings of another army on it's way. Goblins and Orcs were riding hard for Erebor, both in vengeance on the dwarves and for the treasure. And so Bilbo followed the company of dwarves down the valley to stand side by side with men and elves.

Hobbits were not meant to ever see war. It went against every sensibility and the very gentleness they were raised with. And yet, Bilbo raised his sword and slashed at anything that was not man, elf, or dwarf. Blood splashed hotly across his skin and his lungs burned as his legs threatened to give out. Only the sight of the company still fighting around him kept the burglar going. He would fight until the dark blood flooded the valley, until the very river ran red with it if only the company would survive.

Bilbo stumbled on the soggy ground, feeling sticky wet seep between his toes and a glancing blow to his head. The dark was welcome after the red of the battlefield and the hobbit wished for the green of the Shire and the blue of the sky as the sun sank and painted everything bloody. When he came to, the burglar was shocked by the silence of the battlefield. No weapons rang and the breaths of the dying were long past.

He didn't fight the bile rising in his throat and closed his eyes when his little body had no more to reject. If not for the pain in his head, the Shireling might have thought he was one of the dead, simply lingering until his body passed away to nothingness. Bilbo wanted to give in to the exhaustion that pulled at his limbs but he thought he heard something on the wind. Even though he recognized his name, the hobbit couldn't find the strength to make his presence known. Eventually the shouting moved off again and the Shireling drifted away as well.

A hand was shaking the hobbit firmly, and a voice called his name, but Bilbo did not wish to open his eyes. The scent of blood filled his nose but he could pretend it was all a dream as long as he didn't look at the death surrounding him.

"Bilbo, you have to wake up!" The desperation in the hoarse voice finally got through the haze of pain and war and his eyes fluttered open. Bofur knelt over him, one hand cupping his cheek while the other shook his elbow.

"Where's your hat?" It was a silly thing to say when surrounded by so much filth and death, but the dwarf smiled.

"I'm afraid I lost it. But I am glad to see we didn't lose you."

"Sorry about your hat." Bilbo wanted to look at the smiling face above him, try to find some normalcy in the dimples but try as he might, the hobbit could not keep his eyes open.

"You have to stay awake, there isn't much time."

"Time for what?"

"Thorin is waiting for you."

Suddenly sleep was unimportant to the halfling. "He's hurt?"

"He's waiting for you."

Bofur helped him to his feet and they made their way towards the mountain. Bilbo didn't care that his head pounded with every thud of his heart and that blood was drying to a crust on his skin. He prayed to any of the gods that would listen to let him not be too late.

The hobbit reached the healing tent at the base of the mountain, heart hammering and lungs burning, but the discomfort was wiped from his mind at seeing the king laid out on a bed. Barely any of the dwarf was free of bandages and the blood that seeped through stood out against the stark white of the linen. With a heavy heart, Bilbo approached the bed and looked upon his lover's face.

Bilbo Baggins didn't have much to say as he traveled slowly west. Gandalf would offer conversation and was not offended at his silence. Belladonna Took had taken on the same silence the first time she saw such wanton violence and the wizard was not concerned. He was sure the hobbit would forget the blood and screams and clangs of swords in time.

But as months passed and seasons turned on their way back to the Shire, Bilbo did not begin to speak more often and never of their companions they left in Erebor. Any mention of the dwarves would have the hobbit clam up tightly, but one word about Thorin and his face would darken and his spine stiffen. By the time they reached Rivendell, Gandalf had taken quite enough of the stern silence.

"Bilbo, you must get over the whole business of battle."

The halfling went rigid on his pony and glowered at the wizard. "What happened had to be done and you were on the side of right."

Still no response from the burglar and the old man went on. "Time will wash whatever blood you think is on your hands away."

"You think this is about blood or killing?" Bilbo snapped, hardly sounding like his mild self.

"Then whatever else my old friend?"

"For all your subtleties, you have not wisdom." The words hissed out from the halfling and Gandalf sat back in his saddle. "Even you do not see all things, especially when they seem below your notice."

"Than pray educate me."

Despite the uncharacteristic rage that surged within the Shireling, he was not quite ready to speak the words. To admit that he had cared so deeply about the dwarves would be to accept that they would never again wake. As long as he didn't say the words, he could simply pretend that he had returned to the Shire leaving the dwarves to their mountain and that Thorin ruled in peace.

"It's nothing."

Gandalf studied the halfling from under his bushy brows until they reached Imladris but he was none the wiser. Something struck the wizard as odd, as if he had missed some small thing, and yet he could not put words to it. As elves took their reins and lead them to Lord Elrond, the old man brushed away the hobbit's words in favor to taking counsel with the elf. If it was truly important he would remember at another time.

No one could deny that Bilbo Baggins had returned from his great adventure different from when he left. But no one could quite put their finger on exactly what had changed. Some told stories about great fearful creatures that had frightened the halfling to death and back to account for the change. Others said he had fallen ill with gold sickness and being forced to leave the dwarves treasure behind was the reason.

Only one seemed at all to know what was wrong, but Primula Brandybuck never breathed a word that she thought it was a broken heart. She would visit often for a quiet cup of tea, hardly saying a word but always making herself available should he need to talk. A score of years passed and Prim married Drogo and soon she was clearly with child but she still insisted on making the long walk to Bag End.

Frodo was the one that eventually got Bilbo to really talk about his adventure. After the boy was taken in, the older hobbit did the only thing he could think of to console him. Perched on his uncle's knee, still with his thumb in his mouth, Frodo listened to the story of the dragon in its entirety. He didn't understand most of it, but he was a sensitive lad and felt the hurt in his uncle's voice.

Telling someone about the ones he had lost eased a burden Bilbo didn't know he had been carrying even if it had only been to a child that would forget most of it. He began to freely tell stories about the elves and trolls and eagles to the hobbit children but always kept a bit back. Fauntlings didn't need to know what a consort was or how dwarves entertained themselves on safer roads. Even Frodo did not know the whole story until his own adventure began.

As age crept up on the hobbit, he fretted that he would forget the faces of the company and their words to him, but elf magic was a wonderful thing. If he closed his eyes and thought of flying east as if on the back of a great eagle, he could always remember the King Under the Mountain and his warmth. Even as he sailed West to the Undying Lands, Bilbo Baggins dreamed of the king he gained and the life he had lost.


End file.
